Wherever You Will Go
by MtnRon
Summary: Songfic based on "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.  Ron's POV after an accident on a mission where Ron's get hurt protecting Kim.


"Wherever You Will Go"

Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

Song: "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim, trembling and tears rolling down her face was sitting next to Ron's hospital bed holding his hand. Ron was still sleeping after emergency surgery. With her other hand, she was stroking the side of his face. "Ron, you have to make it through. I can't imagine my life without. I have so many things to tell you. Please don't leave me."

They were just on a mission in the jungles of South America that went terribly wrong. Kim hadn't seen a well hidden booby trap until it was too late. Ron shouted, "KIM!" and moving faster than he ever moved before pushed Kim out of the way. A huge log had come hurling toward Kim. Ron wasn't directly hit by the log himself, but one of the vines that the log was swinging toward them on caught him on the shoulder and flung with great force in the air and his body squarely hit a huge tree trunk. Kim got up, screamed "RON!" She got up and ran to him. Ron was out cold. His battered body lay in an un-natural position on the ground. Kim screamed, tears flooding down her face. She took off her mission gloves and felt for a pulse. Although weak, she could feel one. Ron was at least alive. Still crying hysterically, she pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. Kim could barely speak. Wade tried to calm her down while he dispatched emergency medical assistance. Wade stayed with her till emergency assistance arrived.

A week had passed. Kim noticed Ron squirming a bit. Kim's eyes grew wide, could Ron be waking up? Kim hadn't left the hospital room and this was the first time Ron had moved at all. Off and on throughout the day, Ron's body shifted a bit. Kim took this to be a very good sign. Next day, Kim's head was on the side of bed. She hadn't been sleeping much at all and only got a few hours here and there from sheer exhaustion. Kim thought she heard some mumbling. Could it be? She lifted her head and saw Ron had opened his eyes. She felt a very slight pressure on her hands as if he was trying to squeeze her hand. Out of sheer joy, she leaped up and tried to hug Ron as she screamed "Ron!" Kim saw a painful expression on his face and she realized she was aggravating his injuries and immediately let go and sat back down, still holding onto his hand. Tears flooded Kim's face again. She managed to get a few words out between sobs. "Ronald Stoppable, don't ever do that to me again." Kim saw Ron's lips move as he tried to say something but Kim placed a finger to his lips and said, "Don't try and talk. We got plenty of time to talk after you get better. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Ron's body felt like he'd been run over by a freight train. He hurt even with the slightest movement but he had to turn his head to look at Kim. Over the next few weeks Ron got better, slowly but steadily. It took days of coaxing from both Kim's and Ron's parents and a number of doctors insisting Ron was going to be ok that they got Kim to leave the room, go home and try and get back to school. But, Kim was there by Ron's side before school and after school till she had to go home and go to sleep.

Ron sitting in his hospital bed had nothing to do but think. The only thought that invaded his mind was about Kim. He would have gladly died to save Kim.

_**So lately, been wondering**_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_**Then between the sand and stone**_

_**Could you make it on your own**_

Ron was determined to get better and stronger when he fully recovered so he could continue to protect Kim. Doctors expected Ron to make a fully recovery. Many memories of the time he'd spent with Kim flooded his head. From their first meeting in Pre-K to the days just before the last mission. From the many hours playing in the sandbox in Middleton Park when they were younger to the various missions they've been on.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

__

A way to make it back someday

_**To watch you, to guide you**_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

Ron didn't care about the glory. As far as he was concerned, he didn't care if the world gave the glory to Kim. His only concern was Kim. He would be there to see her through anything. Another emotion was creeping into Ron's mind. Ron was thinking an awful lot about Kim. Was he starting to develop romantic feelings for her? Ron always loved Kim but in a non-romantic way. She would always have a special place in his heart but was he stating to fall in love with her? Kim was there every day at the hospital by his side whenever she could. There was nothing Ron wouldn't do for her.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Run away with my heart**_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_**Run away with my love**_

**_I know now, just quite how_**

_**My life and love might still go on**_

_**In your heart, in your mind**_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

Kim and Ron spoke quite a bit while Ron was recovering but he didn't bring up what he'd been thinking and feeling as he didn't want to overwhelm her anymore. She had been through much while he was recovering. He would wait and let things return to some form of normalcy before talking to Kim about his feelings.

**_If I could, then I would_**

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

**_I'll go wherever you will go  
_**

One thing was clear for Ron. He would always be there for her, regardless of what happens in the future between them. His spirit would be with her forever and her spirit within him.


End file.
